1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally a sling and harness for attaching a ball to a sportsman and is specifically, a cradle with an elastic tether line for soccer trainer.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Hauter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,760 describes a soccer training apparatus is provided. The apparatus has a mesh soccer net sized and configured for encapsulating a soccer ball and loosely holding the soccer ball within the mesh soccer net enabling the encapsulated soccer ball to freely rotate within. A waist belt has first and second belt ends adjustably connectable to one another for securement around a waist of a user. A cord has a first portion attached to the mesh soccer net and a second portion operatively connected to the waist belt leaving the mesh soccer net carrying the soccer ball suspended from the waist belt.
Mallinger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,034 describes a ball game recreational or training device comprises a cartridge adapted to be held in a user""s hand. The cartridge houses a reel on which a tether such as a braided rope is wound. The free end of the tether emerges from the cartridge and a ball e.g. a soccer ball, is secured to it. A force applied to the ball, e.g. by kicking, causes the tether to unwind from the reel. The reel is spring-loaded for automatic rewinding of the tether. The cartridge is also provided with a thumb-actuatable button by which the flight of the ball away from the user may be arrested.
Hauter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,576 describes a soccer training apparatus is provided. The apparatus has a mesh soccer net sized for encapsulating a soccer ball. A cord having a first end and a securing portion is provided. The first end of the cord is attached to the mesh soccer net. A waist belt having an inner lapped belt end and an outer lapped belt end is also provided. Hook and loop fastening means provided on confronting faces of the inner lapped belt end and outer lapped belt end secure the inner lapped belt end and outer lapped belt end in detachable assembly together. The outer lapped belt end having an elongated slot of sufficient size to permit a soccer ball to be inserted through the elongated slot of the waist belt. An adjusting lock holds the securing portion of the cord to the inner lapped belt end leaving the mesh soccer net carrying the soccer ball suspended from the waist belt.
Vartija et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,843 describes a game ball assembly for use with a game ball is described comprising a net for receiving and holding the game ball, a handle adapted to be retained within a user""s hand, a length adjuster having a body part and a relatively movable locking slide part defining with said body part two paths at opposite sides of the slide part, and an elongated substantially inelastic tether cord or rope secured between the handle and the net. The tether extends through one of the paths of the length adjuster, through the net and then through the other path of the length adjuster such that a free end of the tether is supported between the slide part and the body part of the length adjuster. This arrangement facilitates simple adjustment of the length of the tether.
Ostrowski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,757 describes an inflatable recreational ball with an outer covering formed of a stretchable, flexible fabric material, which when fully expanded assumes a desired ball configuration, said covering having a small opening therein to permit the insertion into the outer covering of an inflatable balloon in its uninflated state. The balloon is formed of a thin elastic material having an air passage stem which projects through the opening, and which permits inflation of the balloon within the outer covering to cause the balloon on full inflation to engage the inner surface and to stretch slightly the outer covering to a desired generally spherical configuration. The ball includes a band or loop on the covering to secure an elastic element to the ball and preferably an elastic loop element is secured to the band and adapted to be held with the hand of a recreational ball user. In use, the repeated short movement of the hand of the user repeatedly bounces the recreational punch ball against the user""s hand, utilizing the high bounce properties of the recreational punch ball and the elastic element secured to the ball.
Howard, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,894 describes a device for simulating the recreational activity of a person xe2x80x9cbungee jumping.xe2x80x9d The device includes a ball having exaggerated, abnormal facial features of a person on the outer surface, a pressure-activated audio sircuit inside the ball for producing a screaming sound when activated, a bungee cord attached at a first end to the ball, and a hand or wrist strap attached to the second end of the bungee cord. The device can also be used in a variety of tag or ball games.
Gorden, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,949 describes a tethered ball game device is disclosed utilizing flat disk devices that are retrieved by the tethered ball or xe2x80x9csnagger.xe2x80x9d The ball includes a magnet or hook and loop type fastener means and is therefore capable of attracting or attaching the flat disks or xe2x80x9ccaps.xe2x80x9d The tether is elastic in nature, thus allowing the snagger to be projected toward a group of caps, lying on the ground, attracting to one or more caps and then retrieving the caps, by virtue of the tether, in one continuous movement. A variety of games can be played utilizing the disclosed device in a manner that is far more challenging and creatively motivating than existing POG games or tethered ball games. The concept is simple enough that a child can master the level of coordination necessary to perform the tasks necessary to play the game yet the variations can be made complex enough that adults can find the games physically challenging. This stimulates hand to eye coordination in the users of all ages and skill levels and keeps the game interesting to players as they progress to more advanced levels of play.
Forrest, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,532 describes a wiffle football is provided with a tether having a free end attachable to the user. The football is made of a generally rigid material, such as plastic, except that the tips are made of a resilient material designed to provide a cushioning effect and to absorb shock. The resilient tips prevent damage to the user and protect anyone in close proximity to the user.
Huffines, U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,089 describes an apparatus for use in training proper swing mechanics, for use in connection with golf, baseball, tennis, or similar sports. The device includes a sheath, which has an cushion member attached to a concave inner surface for user comfort. The apparatus is releasably attachable to a user""s legs or hips by a pair of straps incorporating hook and loop fastening material and includes a projecting rigid support member extending normal to the sheath outer surface with a weigh member having a soft outer shell and suspended therefrom by a flexible cord; a clip device allows for adjustment of the cord length for suspending the weight member at a user selected position. The weight member includes access means for enabling user to add mass to, or subtract mass from, the suspended weight. The position and movement of the suspended weight member provides the user with feedback relative to numerous body positions and movements for teaching the user proper swing or body movement mechanics.
This invention relates generally to athletic training devices and, more particularly, describes a soccer training device for tethering a soccer ball to an individual.
In its simplest form, the apparatus for soccer training attaches a soccer ball to a user through a flexible tether line. A user attachment means attaches to the user, preferably by encircling the waist of the user as a belt, and attaches to one end of the elastic tether line. The other end of the tether line is attached to a ball holding means that encircles the soccer ball.
The benefit of this invention over the prior art is that this apparatus holds the ball firmly while, simultaneously, provide proper tactile feedback to the user when kicking the ball. The tether line results in relatively quick return of the soccer ball to the user after the ball has been kicked, and as such, builds quick reflexes and endurance through repeated use. The present invention can be used in many different ways for building different skills. For example, kicking the ball upward results in the tether line pulling the ball back into the ground for providing a large bounce. Repetition of this exercise trains the user to field incoming, bouncing balls. Other exercises can be used to training a user to spin the ball when kicking, controlling an incoming, spinning ball, alternately kicking the ball with each foot, and so forth. The present invention is a versatile training device that can be used by an individual at any time, not just during formal practice sessions. The user of such a device does not have to chase after a ball that has just been kicked, thereby allowing more practice of kicking the ball in any given period of time. Further, the present device is easily cleaned, relatively simple to manufacture, use, and maintain, and provides for training exercises never before possible. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description.